1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closure panel control apparatus, particularly, a closure panel control apparatus, which can sense pinching of an object by the closure panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Lately, a closure panel control apparatus of a vehicle often has a pinching limiting function. Specifically, the closure panel control apparatus senses pinching of an object with a closure panel during a closing movement of the closure panel based on a change in a rotational speed of an electric motor, which drives the closure panel. When the pinching of the object is sensed, the closure panel control apparatus immediately stops the closing movement of the closure panel and executes an opening movement of the closure panel by reversing rotation of the electric motor.
In one exemplary control operation, a threshold value is set for measurement data (e.g., a rotational speed of a drive electric motor of a power window apparatus that drives a window glass to open or close the same), which is measured in response to the load applied to the window glass. Then, the pinching of the object is sensed based on the threshold value. Previously, a technique for updating (learning) the threshold value based on the measurement data has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-299568). When the threshold value is updated in the manner described in the previously proposed technique, more reliable detection of the pinching is possible while eliminating the influences of the change in the slide resistance caused by, for example, aging.
According to the technique of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-299568, in order to eliminate the influence of the change in the slide resistance caused by aging, the learning control operation is executed. In this learning control operation, the speed change at the time of opening/closing movement of the closure panel is stored (learned) in a storage device. Then, a difference between this previous learning data and the current speed data is obtained and is used at the time of determining the pinching of the object.
Thus, it is possible to frequently execute the updating of the learning data, which is used to sense the pinching of the object, and thereby to perform the updating of the learning data in a more realistic manner. Also, in this way, even in a case where an external disturbance is present, the updating of the learning data can be appropriately executed.
However, initialization of the learning data needs to be executed in many situations. That is, at the time of factory shipment or at the time of completion of vehicle repair, the mechanism of the closure panel or the installation state of the closure panel may possibly change or may become different from that of the designing stage.
In view of the above points, the initialization of the learning data is executed, and various techniques for executing the initialization of the learning data have been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-158741). Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-158741 teaches the technique for initializing the learning data in view of the case where the load of the electric motor used for driving the window glass due to a change in the installation state of the window glass opening/closing mechanism.
According to this technique, at the time when the initialization is required (time of factory shipment or at the time of completion of vehicle repair), the automatic opening movement of the window glass of the vehicle is executed continuously or intermittently, and the load applied to the motor is sensed. Based on the sensed values, a reference value is created and is stored.
However, according to the technique recited in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-158741, the possibility of erroneous sensing of the pinching cannot be completely eliminated depending on the shape of the vehicle door, to which the closure panel is installed.
That is, for example, in a case of sashless door where a slide resistance of the closure panel differs between the door opening movement and the door closing movement, the speed change to be learned differs between the door open state and the door close state.
Particularly, in the door close state, the moving speed of the window glass is reduced by a weather strip unlike the door open state. Thus, when the learning data is initialized in the door open state, the possibility of erroneous sensing of the pinching cannot be completely eliminated.
Therefore, the initialization of the learning data should be performed in the door close state. However, in the case where the initialization can be executed in both of the door open state and the door close state, the vehicle having the power window apparatus, which is initialized in the door open state at the time of factory shipment or at the time of repair at the automobile dealer, may possibly be given to the customer.